1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrying case for transporting compact discs. The case is designed to provide easy access to the compact discs within their containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
More and more music lovers are switching from audio tape cassettes to compact discs because of the enhanced sound quality of the discs. As a compact disc enthusiast accumulates several discs, it becomes increasingly difficult to keep them in an orderly manner and gain access to the discs stored within their individual containers. It is especially difficult to select and gain access to a compact disc while driving.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,032 to P. Mastronardo on Jun. 27, 1989 for a Compact Disc Carrying Case shows a bag with partitions to transport and store compact discs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,189 to N. Kunimune, et al., on Jan. 9, 1990 for a Case for Multiple Compact Discs describes a hinged, two-piece case having multiple formed compartments for storing compact discs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,779 to J.A. Szenay, et al., on Jul. 16, 1991 for a Compact Disc Storage Carousel shows a carousel for storing compacts in a rotatable manner.